


cotton candy

by dannydevito



Series: fuutaoi week :D [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: fuutaoi week day 1: childhoodMisaki, Fuuta and Aoi go to a haunted house.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Wakakusa Aoi
Series: fuutaoi week :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> i know theres an amusement part prompt but shhhh i got this all figured out :3c

Fuuta grinned down at Aoi as the petite pink haired boy made his way back to where he and Misaki stood, his light-up sneakers illuminating his every step, holding the cotton candy he’d bought for all three of them to share. Misaki whooped grabbing a fistful of the fluffy sugar, stuffing his mouth full. Aoi huffed at Misaki rolling his eyes before smiling back at Fuuta, holding the cotton candy up for Fuuta to take a piece from. 

“Feed me?”  Fuuta chances, waggling his brow at the shorter boy, ignoring the way butterflies fluttered around his stomach, waiting for Aoi’s answer. 

Aoi’s pale skin flushed at  Fuuta’s words, cheeks all red and rosy, gaping up at  Fuuta’s words for just a moment before ripping off a small tuft of the cotton candy with shaky fingers, shyly offering the small bite up to the redhead boy.  Fuuta leaned down, eating straight from Aoi’s sticky fingers, lips tingling where they touched Aoi’s skin, exaggeratedly groaning at the sweet taste, making a show of a smacking his lips together, laughing at the small giggle Aoi lets out at his theatrics. 

“Don’t be gross,” Aoi manages to get out between his small giggles before taking his own small bite from the cotton candy.  Fuuta can’t help but let his eyes track the way Aoi drags his tongue along his lips, chasing the sweet taste, his mouth pink and shiny under the streetlights hanging over them. 

“Woah is that a haunted house?” Misaki buts in, digging an elbow into  Fuuta’s side, dragging him out of whatever daze staring at Aoi’s lips had gotten him into. Misaki shoots him a knowing smirk before stealing the cotton candy off Aoi and shoving the rest of the stick into his mouth.  Fuuta could count on Misaki to always have his back.

“What!?” Aoi asks shakily, whipping his head back and forth, scared from just the thought of a haunted house. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”  Fuuta grins down at Aoi, grabbing at his hand, still sticky from the cotton candy, dragging him over to the haunted house that Misaki had been pointing out. “I’ll protect you so it’s fine!”

Aoi grumbled under his breath, letting  Fuuta pull him into the line, pouting all the way.  Fuuta bit down on his cheek, had to physically force himself to not be _weird_ around Aoi but he couldn’t help it, everything the other boy did was just so cute to him, it wasn’t his fault.

It didn’t take long for the trio to get to the front of the line, the haunted house attendant double checking there were all ten years old before letting them in. They’re only inside for a few minutes when  Fuuta realizes what a mistake this was. Aoi is clinging onto his arm, squeezing down on  Fuuta’s hand in a tight grip, shaking like a leaf. They haven’t even gotten to the scary part yet, just a dark corridor with threatening music but Aoi is already whimpering under his breath, eyes clenched shut, depending completely on  Fuuta to guide him throw the haunted house. 

It’s when the first ghoul pops up and screeches at them, Aoi tensing up in  Fuuta’s arms, the tears he’d been struggling to hold in finally making their way down his pretty face that  Fuuta makes up his mind. This wasn’t fun for Aoi and if he wasn’t having a good time then neither was  Fuuta .  Fuuta turned them around, guiding them back to the front door which wasn’t that fair behind them, taking Aoi out of the haunted house. Misaki would be able to manage of his own.

Fuuta takes them to a bench nearby, pushing Aoi to take a sit before sitting down next to him, gathering the smaller boy into his arms, whispering soothing words into his ear. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”  Fuuta tried to reassure Aoi, running a comforting hand up and down his back. “They’re gone, it’s all okay now.”

Aoi sniffled in his arms, all cried out, eyes red and puffy, blinking up at  Fuuta . They stare at each other for a moment before Aoi leans back in against him, tucking his head under  Fuuta’s chest.

“Sorry for being such a crybaby.” Aoi mumbled, voice muffled against  Fuuta’s jacket.

“Huh?”  Fuuta asked, pulling Aoi away from him, trying to see catch his eye again, Aoi’s gaze stuck to where his fingers were fidgeting in his lap. “You’re not a crybaby Aoi.”

“Fuu-”

“You’re MY crybaby!”  Fuuta grinned, wrapping both his arms around Aoi again, dragging the smaller boy back into a crushing hug, laughing at the way Aoi squawked in his arms. It’s nice,  Fuuta likes it, really likes the way Aoi feels in his arms, the way he fits next to  Fuuta so perfectly, the way his nose is nuzzled against the crook of  Fuuta’s neck, the way his soft hair tickles  Fuuta’s nose, filling him up with strawberry scent.

They pull apart when Misaki finds them, whining at being ditched like that, ruining the moment. Aoi stands up, legs still shaky,  Fuuta holding a steadying hand to the small of Aoi’s back. Aoi shoots  Fuuta a small smile, cheeks stained a soft pink.  Fuuta grins back, guiding them to another food cart he’d seen selling milkshakes early, convincing himself that Aoi’s smile meant nothing, trying not to get his hopes up. 

It meant nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> *realizes i didnt make it obv they are kids* *throws in line about light up sneakers* my work here is done


End file.
